4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bits
A bit is each individual scene in Four Funny Freaks, this is a list of everyone done in the series. The Beginning *Nastiggity Dog- This bit is the very first bit ever in the series, Marcus and Billy are talking in the kitchen, and Marcus cooks a hot dog, and tries to eat it, but finds it gross and throws it away. Marcus, Triston, Billy (voice), Jill (voice). *Mr. President- Shrubz prank calls Marcus, and acts like the U.S. army, and frequently refers to Marcus as "Mister President", Marcus is a little freaked out, and assumes that Shrubz is asking him out to dinner. Marcus, Shrubz, Billy (voice), Triston (voice). *Dinner for two- Shrubz and Marcus are at a rundown restaurant, waiting to be seated, but hear weird noises, and then Triston walks in. Marcus, Shrubz, Triston, Billy (voice) *Scene Change- The second shortest bit ever, Billy simply announces that the scene is being changed. Billy *Bored to Death- The group can't figure out what to do, so Triston decides to entertain them by placing a pot on his head and calling himself a pot head, Marcus then sounds the drums. Marcus, Triston, Shrubz. *Billy, what happens when I say...?- Marcus asks Billy a question and Billy starts dancing stupidly. Marcus, Billy *Pussy Magnet- Marcus takes two cats and calls himself a pussy magnet. Marcus. *The Dances- Each cast member does their own Dance. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *Pillow Rage- Billy beats the cast down with a pillow. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *Bit Count: 9 Freaks Travels *Take That!- Marcus is playing with a fly swatter, and then drinks some mustard, but forgets to do first squirt nasty, and runs off. Marcus, Triston, Billy (voice). *Nesquik or Yoohoo?- Marcus and Billy are at Wawa, and Marcus, who is wearing a yoohoo shirt, buys a bottle of Nesquik. Marcus, Billy (voice) *Exactly twenty bucks- Billy is pumping gas, and lands the sale at exactly twenty dollars. Billy, Marcus (voice). *Freeze Sucka!- Marcus is playing the drums with freeze pops. Marcus, Triston, Shrubz. *Aeropostale- Triston attacks Marcus with a can of Aeropostale. Marcus, Triston, Shrubz *The Club- Marcus is standing guard at a club and admitting entrance to people, Shrubz goes first and Marcus lets him in, Jill uses her womanly features to gain entrance, and Triston, who is now fat, cannot gain entrance unless he compensates for Jill, so he runs off. Marcus, Shrubz, Jill, Triston, Shane, Billy (voice). *The Ice Cream Jig- Marcus and Billy are dancing to the ice cream man song, but a brawl breaks out, and Triston tries to get in on it, but as always, he fails. Marcus, Billy, Triston, Matt (voice). *Suspicious Creatures- Billy is walking down the hall like a maniac, but Jill comes out with a kitty titty, causing Billy to faint. Marcus, Billy, Jill. *The Dances- the cast does more dances. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Jill. *Stolen Screentime- Jill yoinks the screen time from the cast by beating them all down with a freeze pop. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Jill. *Bit Count: 10 Guitar Hero Daze *The Practice Katana made of Soda Cans: Part 1- Marcus brings in a new prop, his beloved soda can blade, and he attacks Triston with it, but Triston turns the battle around and starts attacking Marcus with it. Marcus, Triston, Billy (voice). *The Practice Katana made of Soda Cans: Part 2- The battle continues, with Marcus in reposession of the blade, but he breaks it. Marcus, Triston, Jill, Billy (voice), Dave (voice). *Raining Blood: On Expert- Marcus plays Raining Blood on expert mode in Guitar Hero 3. Marcus, Billy (voice). *F*ck You Guitar Hero!- Marcus, Shrubz, Triston, and Billy get angry at Guitar Hero after Marcus fails, and decide to break the guitar. Marcus, Shrubz, Triston, Billy. *With a Cinderblock- Triston and Shrubz smash the guitar body with a cinderblock. Shrubz, Triston, Billy, Marcus (voice). *A wiz at guitar- Shrubz pees on the guitar. Shrubz, Marcus (voice). *DeSanitization- Billy desanitizes the guitar with the hose. Shrubz, Billy, Marcus (voice). *Bike Hero- Marcus runs over the guitar on his bike. Shrubz, Marcus, Triston. *Whammy BS- Marcus tears the guitar in two. Marcus, Shrubz (voice). *One hundred percent everytime!- Marcus comments on the now destroyed guitar body. Marcus, Shrubz. *The Dances- The cast dances again. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *Triston's Revenge- Triston attacks the cast with a newspaper. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *GUITAR HERO!- Marcus eagerly admits that he wants to play guitar hero again. Triston, Billy, Marcus, Shrubz *Bit Count: 13 Buzz Buzz *Peanut Butter- Marcus takes a jar of peanut butter and runs off to the bathroom with it. Marcus, Triston, Dan Cole, Billy (voice). *It Smells Like Faggot...- Dan, Marcus, Shrubz, and Billy are thinking of new bits, but Triston tries to suffocate Dan, and Marcus hits him in the balls. Marcus, Dan Cole, Shrubz, Triston. *Underwear?- Triston gives Marcus a hyper wedgie. Marcus, Triston. *I'm Billy Sullivan and I'm gonna play the Pokemon song, on the drums- Billy attempts to play the Pokemon song, but knocks the drums over in the process. Billy. *Hurr Durr Durr- Triston pelvic thrusts in the door way, this is the shortest bit in history of the show. Triston. *Root Beer Floats?- Marcus goes to a bar and asks for a root beer float, but Triston knocks him out with the door. Marcus, Triston (voice). *Drunk at a Bar- Shrubz, who is already drunk, approaches the bar, but Billy asks him to leave, so he chases Marcus off and beats him up. Billy, Shrubz, Marcus, Dan Cole (voice). *Unnecessary- Dan goes to the bar for a drink, but Marcus kicks him in the Godzilla Cock, and Dan falls over in pain, Marcus then drinks his own urine, the line Marcus says is a reference to the movie Dodgeball. Dan Cole, Marcus. *Dan Cole's Escape- Dan tries to leave, to avoid death, but Triston kicks him into a pile of sticks, and as he tries to flee, Marcus jumps out of a tree, and whacks him on the back of the head. Dan Cole, Triston, Marcus. *The Epic Battle- Billy and Marcus have a final epic battle, that starts out with Billy winning, but Marcus goes apeshit, and starts making a comeback, and Billy's sword breaks and he runs away, but he comes back, only to have the sword broken again, so he puts Marcus in a trashcan, and while Triston is wheeling it down, Billy is declared the winner, as Shrubz and Dan walk down to save Marcus. Marcus, Billy, Triston, Shrubz, Dan Cole. *A first person shooter- Billy and Marcus mess with a sleeping Triston, who is angry at them for it. Triston, Marcus, Billy (voice). *The Dances- The cast dances again. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Dan Cole. *Posing for a Picture- The group thinks their gonna get their group picture taken, but some random enemy starts attacking them with tennis balls. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Dan Cole, Matt. *Takin out the Trash- Billy informs Marcus that it is his turn to take out the trash.\ Marcus, Dan Cole, Billy. *Bit Count: 14 What goes up...? *Triston's Voice- Marcus makes fun of Triston's voice that only recently got deeper. Marcus, Triston, Billy (voice). *4FF Big Ball Football- The cast plays a game of 4FF Big Ball Football, with Marcus and Triston vs. Shrubz and Billy, but the game is ruined when Triston throws the ball to hard, and it doesn't come back down. Marcus, Triston, Shrubz, Billy. *What I like to put in my pants?- Billy pours a can of Mountain Dew: Voltage down his pants, and then drinks it, stating that it was better that way. Billy. *Rubix Revolution- The cast plays a game of Rubix Revolution. It goes on for a while, but Shrubz fails, and Billy remembers that they left the front door open. Billy, Marcus, Triston, Shrubz. *I Got It?- Marcus and Billy still wait for the Big Ball to come back down. Marcus, Billy. *Shrubz's Air Pump Fun- Shrubz plays with an Air Pump while the Lion Sleeps Tonight plays in the background. Shrubz. *The Picnic- Marcus and Billy set up a picnic, after growing tired of waiting for the ball to come back down. Marcus, Billy. *I know I do!- Shrubz eagerly admits that he masturbates a lot, after Billy says that Triston must. Shrubz. *Another Guitar Hero Gag- This time Marcus's Guitar Hero 4 drumset is broken, so instead of throwing it out, he kicks it off of the roof, to break it even more. Marcus. *The SACK Compilation- A compilation of clips of Billy yelling Triston's least favorite word in his ear, SACK! Billy, Triston. *The Dances- The usual end of the episode treat. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *Incognito- Marcus disguises a clothes hanger as a gun, and shoots his friends down, but after feeling guilty, he does the same to himself. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy. *This SUCKS!- Marcus and Billy grow tired of waiting for the ball to come back down, as it is late in the evening. They pack up their picnic, and walk down the street, only for the ball to fall back down seconds later. Marcus, Billy. *Bit Count: 13 The Mysterious Man *Episode Five? No Twelve?- Billy and Marcus decide what to do for the day. Marcus, Billy (voice). *Pass the Banana's- Marcus, Triston, and Shrubz discuss how tough it was to get Triston off of the wall. Marcus, Triston, Shrubz. *Heavy Cream Dilemma- The Mysterious Man tries to lift up the Heavy Cream, but finds himself unable to. Dave. *Snowbound- Marcus and Shrubz are sitting outside in the snow, but flee after Billy knocks on the window. Marcus, Shrubz, Billy. *The Recipe Show!- Billy teaches the audience how to make some good ol' fashioned dish soap. Billy. *The Shit Burger- Billy is an employee at a poopular fast food joint called The Shit Burger. Billy, Triston, Dave. *Yeeeeah Boi!- Shrubz screams yeeeeeeeeah boi, as The Mysterious Man stands creepily in the background. Shrubz, Dave. *The Dances- Yes, we dance again, big shocker! Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Dave.. *And for my next trick...- The Mysterious Man is revealed, and the entire cast, except for himself are poofed away. Triston, Shrubz, Marcus, Billy, Dave. *Spare Me!- Marcus watches the end of Billy's recipe show, and turns it off disgustedly. Marcus, Billy (voice). * Bit Count: 10 Trivia *There is a total of sixty-nine bits in Four Funny Freaks to date. Bring it on immature people, bring it on! *The very first episode has the least amount of bits. *Episode Five is almost two or three minutes shorter than Episodes Three and Four, but has just as many bits in it as Episode Three. *The only consistent bit throughout the series are the dances.